Taboo Love
by shan-chan2
Summary: An epic crossover between Gundam Wing and the "Amtrak Wars" series of novels


**TABOO LOVE**

this may sound odd, but this is a Gundam Wing/Amtrak Wars cross over. if it doesn't tickle your fancy, then don't read it, i won't mind. In this story there will be Mutes Iron Masters, the Son's of Ne-Issan and The Amtrak Federation. This story will revolve around the three powers and eventually unfold into an epic tale. 

**Warnings:** Yaoi maybe? Actually, yes, there will be yaoi, that's what it will be based on, pairings… I'll keep you guessing. Slave driving, if you don't like it, don't read about it. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and I don't own the series of books called 'The Amtrak Wars' by Patric Tilley. But I can tell you now; if I did then I would be the happiest girl in the world. 

**Chapter 1**

It is the year 3000 AD. The world was now slowly healing itself after the Holocaust. Trowa Roosevelt Barton sat back in his chair at the Pueblo way station, just on the out skirts of New Mexico. It was a quiet day, not many Lumps around. Trowa sighed, there was no way he would get a chance to shoot a few mutes, and he wasn't on a Wagon Train. (The Wagon Train's of the Federation were their source of power, the Wagon Train had everything, including battalions of Trail Blazers, and the ever present 'cream of the crop' Wingmen. The wagon Trains were exactly what they sounded like; they had combat wagons, the field surgeon's Blood wagon, two tail command cars and a whole lot of other things useful to the people who served onboard) Only the best got put on the Wagon Trains, but he was sure he would get out there one day. He knew he would. 

*

The world of Ne-Issan had finally calmed down after the assassination of the Shogun, it had been 5 years since the Shogun had been assassinated and it had only just fell to them now to elect another. Some people were such idiots. Heero Yuy, the 17-year-old son of the late Shogun, Yorimoto, had been elected as the new Shogun. He was the only one who had the level head during this entire disturbance. Heero sat in the garden where his father used to sit; it was also the very place where his father's best friend, Toshiro Hase-Gawa committed seppuku the ritual suicide. Heero watched as the slaves went to work, keeping his pebble garden clean and neat, the pebble garden got tended to at least 4 times a day, just to keep his majesty calm. He sighed as he watched the slaves move, eyes averted and heads bowed as low as they could go without disturbing their work. Something caught Heero's eyes, one of the slaves looked at him. He had deep violet eyes and Elvin like features, a heart shaped face and long, long hair. Heero's breath caught in his throat, he had never seen such beauty. The slave immediately turned back around and started to attend to his work. Heero called for one of his guard to come over to him. The samurai immediately came over, bowing and scraping. Heero rolled his eyes and addressed the samurai directly in Japanese, the language of the Son's of Ne-Issan. "That Grass-monkey, [1] the one with the long hair, bring him to me" Heero ordered. "Has he somehow dis-pleased your highness?" The samurai asked. "No, I just want to know more about him." The samurai almost pulled a face at him for this request, not ever had a Grass-monkey been in the company of the Shogun. But so be it, the Shogun would have this Mute slave brought to him. [The Iron Masters aka. The Son's of Ne-Issan, dubbed the Mutes "Grass-Monkeys" for a reason, that I have no idea of.] 

*

"You, Grassa-Monkey, come here!" Yelled the Guard in really bad basic. "Yes sire…" Duo Maxwell bowed low and approached the Iron Master on his hands and knees. The only time the Iron Masters called his was to beat him or to make fun of him. "You are, un-dress an' ah, get in tub! Scrub, scrub ah body!" The samurai made scrubbing motions with his hands. "You are go see very powa-fur Iron Mastah!" He gestured furiously. "Musa be crean!" Duo nodded and bowed low once again. "Yes sire!" Duo replied. He immediately began to strip, he knew better than to keep an Iron Master waiting. Duo, now stripped of his clothing, was ushered into the tub and handed a big block of what looked like animal fats, what the Iron Masters called soap. "Scrub ah body!" The samurai instructed. Duo immediately went to work, he scrubbed his body, everywhere, he even unwound the 3ft long braid he was sporting and washed his hair with the soap. He was then ordered out of the tub, and was given a brisk towel down. A straw mat was brought forth, a pale green tunic and loincloth were folded neatly in the centre, a pair of rope soled sandals were placed to the right, with a pair of cotton socks resting on top. To the left was a straw mask and a wide brimmed straw hat. Duo immediately started to dress himself. Soon he was kneeling on the straw mat in front of the Shogun himself… 

some one suggested i try a cliff hanger, so here one is, and guess what? i ain't lettin' you's have the next chapter 'till tomorrow *pokes out tongue* i hope you all enjoyed it. i have a feeling that this is going to be a good one! *eyes go all large and watery* 

well, bye for now! ~Shan-chan~ 


End file.
